Resentimiento culpable
by Escarletto
Summary: Islandia siempre a sentido algo por Dinamarca, pero que sucede cuando este no es su amor correspondido y mas cuando la causa es alguen a quien quiere. Contenido: Mucha drama, temas familiares y traicion.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui dejando mi primer fic un poco largo pero prometo que sera bueno (o eso creo, nomas lo digo por que yo lo escribi xD) asi que no me culpen si no es tan bueno como presumo es mi primera vez asi que lo terminare pronto por mientras le dejo el priemr capitulo asi que... Enjoy

Asi antes que nada, **Disclaimer:** Todos lo derechos y personajes de la serie pertenecen a Himaruya.

* * *

**1. Confuso sentimiento.**

_"Hace tiempo eh sentido algo por una persona. Él no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe, es un secreto que siempre me he guardado y no me atrevo a revelarlo, porque sé que está mal, porque si se enteran…Que pensaran de mí los demás?...Y porque tengo miedo de que el me rechace y no me acepte._

_Pero, no sé cuánto tiempo más puedo mantener estos sentimientos incorrectos ocultos…Dinamarca."_

Era una mañana tranquila y muy silenciosa en la casa de los Nórdicos desde que Suecia y Finlandia se marcharon. Inclusive Dinamarca estaba muy callado, no había salido mucho de su habitación en los últimos días, a lo que quería decir que estaba de mal humor porque el sueco junto con el finlandés se habían ido.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Islandia y Noruega se encontraban desayunando pacíficamente, en un largo silencio el cual se sentía extraño, ya que siempre el Danes se encontraba comiendo y parloteando ruidosamente. Finalmente el silencio fue corrompido por el menor;

-Cuánto tiempo más tiene planeado estar ahí encerrado?- Preguntaba Islandia mientras continuaba almorzando.

-Déjalo, pronto se aburrirá y saldrá, lo aceptara por un momento y volverá a la normalidad y después pensara en algo absurdo para traer a Su y Fin de vuelta, como un niño al que le quitaron su dulce.- Decía el mayor por propia experiencia.

El menor se quedó en silencio creyendo en las palabras de su hermano mayor, después de todo, es su mejor amigo y lo conoce más que nadie. Después de unos momentos, las palabras del Noruego se cumplieron, el Danes entro a la cocina saludando a Noruega e Islandia con el mismo carácter de siempre como si nunca hubiera estado enojado.

-Hey, Noru e Isu, que hacen?- Pregunto el Danes animado como de costumbre.

-Desayunando- Contesto el noruego con indiferencia y sin mirarlo.

-Bueno yo también voy a desayunar-

Dinamarca se sentó a desayunar mientras continuaba hablando.-Por cierto Noru, se me ocurrió una increíble idea para que Suecia y Finlandia regresen arrastrándose, se arrepentirán de haberse ido…- Dinamarca continuaba hablando entusiasmadamente mirando a Noruega, mientras este no hacía caso alguno de lo que le decía y lo continuaba ignorando.

Mientras Islandia los observaba sorprendido, cada palabra de lo que dijo el Noruego se había cumplido, él pensó que tendría razón en lo que había dicho pero no pensó que fuera del todo exacto como si supiera de las futuras acciones de Dinamarca. Era más que lógico que lo supiera, después de que ellos tenían más tiempo viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo antes que los demás.

Durante la tarde Dinamarca y Noruega se reunieron en privado para discutir acerca de lo que iban hacer ahora que Suecia y Finlandia se habían ido. Mientras Islandia estaba en la sala de estar, leyendo un libro acompañado a lado de su frailecillo. Is de un momento dejo el libro a lado y miro hacia atrás esperando a que terminaran la reunión, mientras su frailecillo lo miraba extrañado. "Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más tardaran "pensó. Noruega le había dicho que no se preocuparía, ya que él todavía era demasiado joven para tomar decisiones de sus acciones y que él las tomaría por él, pero por alguna razón él se sentía algo excluido y en cierta parte le molestaba que siempre ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

"Porque siempre tienen que estar juntos?, Noru siempre está siguiéndole a donde vaya y en lo que haga, mientras Dinamarca siempre lo quiere cerca y solo pide su opinión… no la mía" pensó mientras acariciaba a Puffin.

-En que estoy pensando.- Dijo Isu, atormentado de si mismo.-Noru es mi hermano mayor, jamás podría enojarme con el.- Decía eso pero, al pensar que estaba junto a Dinamarca sentía un poco de enojo y no sabía porque.

-Que haces?- Noruega apareció repentinamente por detrás de Islandia.

-Noru! Sí que se tomaron su tiempo.-

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-

- Que fue lo que exactamente discutieron?.- Preguntaba el albino mientras miraba hacia otro lado para que el mayor no notara su sorpresa.

-Nada importante, Dinamarca solo estaba aferrado hacer regresar a Su y Fin.-

-A ya veo, nada importante.- Dijo Islandia con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Que te sucede Isu, estas molesto porque no estuviste en la reunión?-

-P-porque me molestaría por algo tan tonto como eso?.- Noruega se acercó a él de tal manera que quedaran cara a cara.

-Eh, seguro? Te vez un poco nervioso.-

-E-eso es algo estúpido!.-. Sin más que decir Islandia se levantó del sillón con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.- Me voy a dormir.- Se marchó de la sala y camino a su habitación se encontró con Dinamarca.

-Que sucede Isu, te vez molesto?- Decía el mayor mientras revolvía el cabello de Isu.

-Que no estoy molesto!- Aparto la mano de Dinamarca de un golpe y lo hizo a un lado para dirigirse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-Que le pasara?- Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras entraba en la sala donde se encontraba Noruega quien al levantarse del sillón empezó a toser bruscamente. -Noru estas bien? Has tenido esa tos hace días.-

-No es nada. Solo necesito descansar por hoy y para mañana ya no tendré más está molesta tos.-Contesto sin ninguna preocupación.

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana, Dinamarca e Islandia se encontraban en la habitación de Noruega quien estaba encamado a causa de que su estado empeoro durante la noche. –Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado con tu salud Noru, estas ardiendo en fiebre.- Dijo Dinamarca mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Cállate.- Contesto molesto

-Noru-nii se pondrá mejor, verdad Den?- Preguntaba angustiado el menor. Antes de que Dinamarca dijera algo fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes Is, solo es un resfriado me recuperare pronto.-

-Noru-nii…-

-Es cierto, Noru se pondrá mejor mientras descansé, pero la pregunta es, que es lo que hare? Hoy que realizaríamos el plan para ir a traer de vuelta a esos dos y no puedo ir solo sin el apoyo de Noru.- Dijo el Danes mientras suspiraba. –Bien creo que hoy no realizare mi plan, tendré que esperar a que Noru se recupere.-

-Eso no es verdad todavía puedes hacerlo junto con Is para que te apoye.- Islandia como Dinamarca voltearon a ver a Noruega sorprendidos al decir eso.

-Estas seguro Noru?- Pregunto confuso el Danes.

-Porque no? Solo necesitas a una persona que te ayude a traerlos de vuelta, Is puede ayudarte como yo lo haría, no es así Is?.-

Islandia solo miro sorprendido a Noruega por aquella sugerencia que hizo, él nunca pensó que pidiera que lo remplazara, ya que todo el tiempo él nunca era incluido en ninguno de los planes de entre Dinamarca y Noruega y más cuando Dinamarca parecía confiar solo en él.

-Pero hermano, como yo podría…?-

-Tu puedes o no?.-

-Sí, pero…-

-Entonces asunto arreglado, te acompañara Is.-

Dinamarca estaba a punto de protestar, pero no lo hizo al ver la mirada seria del rubio lo que logro hacerle pensar la situación.

-Está bien.- Contesto el mayor, a lo que el albino lo miro sorprendido.-Si Noru confía tanto en ti supongo que no hay problema, así que iré a preparar todo para salir.- Entonces Dinamarca salió de la habitación.

-Noru, estas seguro de esto? Yo no sé si pueda remplazarte y hacer lo que tú haces…-

-No es nada complicado, solo tienes que fingir que tratas de convencer a Su que regresen y por lógica no regresaran no funcionara aunque fuese yo, por que ellos estaban más que decididos en irse, me lo dijeron y ellos saben que trataremos traerlos de vuelta.- Islandia escuchaba a su hermano mayor, pero este seguía angustiado.

-Y qué hay de ti? No puedes quedarte aquí solo en tu estado.-

-Te dije que me pondré bien, como dijo Din solo necesito descansar tú no te preocupes por eso, solo cuida a ese idiota lo más seguro es que se agarre a golpes con Su así que tendrás que separarlos junto a Fin antes de que se maten.-

Islandia solo asintió y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado enseguida de la cama de su hermano y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada más.

-Is!- El albino paro al escuchar que lo llamaba. –Sé que ya no eres más un niño y eres inteligente, tienes la misma capacidad que yo para tomar tus propias decisiones, así que recuerda que siempre confiare en ti.- Dijo el rubio con la misma expresión seria de siempre en su rostro.

-Gracias Noru-nii.- Islandia sonrió y salió de la habitación, mientras Noruega miraba fijamente la puerta por donde había salido.

_"Ojala Noru-nii nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras"…_

_

* * *

_Bueno mi primer capitulo... no es muy bueno es como la intro de la historia, pero como dije antes el suigiente tendra toda la emocion. ._._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Dejando el capitulo prometido trate de inspirarme y hacerlo lo mas rapido y mejor que pude ;w;

Enjoy!

* * *

**2. Lo que en verdad se siente.**

Dinamarca e Islandia caminaban en medio de la nada de regreso a su hogar mientras la noche caía. No habían tenido éxito alguno en traer a Su y Fin. Dinamarca termino con las manos vacías y muchos moretones y heridas.

Lo único que había ocurrido fue que Dinamarca se peleara a golpes con Suecia apenas se vieron. Como siempre, Islandia y Finlandia trataron de separarlos. En uno de esos intentos Islandia recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo en el piso sangrando de la nariz, lo que hizo que los dos mayores dejaran de pelear.

Islandia caminaba siguiendo por detrás del Danés mientras miraba hacia el piso con una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento como un niño al que habían regañado y castigado después de haber hecho algo malo, mientras Dinamarca tenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro y permanecía callado sin decir nada, algo que era raro de él y como siempre quería decir que estaba enojado.

-Paremos aquí- Dijo el mayor

Los dos se sentaron a descansar un poco de la larga caminata. Islandia no se atrevía a mirarle la cara al mayor, después de todo el sentía culpa por lo ocurrido y por no lograr nada, además de que también sentía que lo había decepcionado al igual que su hermano.

-Ice, no fue tu culpa.- Los pensamientos de arrepentimiento del albino fueron interrumpidos por esas palabras del mayor.

-No fue tu culpa, fue la mía, además fui yo la causa por la que terminaste con esa herida en el rostro.- Dijo el rubio sabiendo lo que pensaba el menor mientras sonreía un poco.

-Esto n-no es nada- Decía el albino mientras se tocaba la venda que tenía en la nariz que le había dado Finlandia.

El mayor dio un suspiro de preocupación mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Islandia.-Nor me va matar cuando te vea.- Islandia no comento nada, continuaba con la misma expresión en su rostro, pero cambio al fijar su atención en el mayor.

-Den estas sangrando del brazo!-

Dinamarca vio que su brazo estaba sangrando mucho al punto de hacer un pequeño charco de sangre. –No había sentido esto… tranquilo no es grave.-

-No seas Idiota, claro que es grave! Esa herida se puede abrir más o infectar.- Decía el albino nervioso mientras buscaba la venda que había sobrado de su herida en el rostro.-Aquí esta…bien no te muevas mientras te vendo.-

El menor tembloroso empezó a vendar el brazo herido del Danés, mientras este no podía evitar sonreír al ver como se preocupaba por él. –Bien parece que ya está, esto debe funcionar por ahora hasta que lleguemos a casa.- Dijo Islandia más tranquilo y miro a los ojos del Danés que lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que el albino no pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo.

-Q-que sucede?- pregunto el menor nervioso.

-No es nada, es solo que te miraba y me hiciste recordar un poco a Nor tiempo atrás, el siempre también curaba mis heridas mientras me regañaba, y al verte vendándome por un momento eras igual a el.-

"Igual a Noru-nii…"Pensó Islandia.

-Bueno se parecen en mucho después de todo son hermanos.- Dijo el rubio haciendo una sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

-Si somos hermanos… pero no somos iguales.- Decía el albino con un tono de voz desanimado mientras miraba hacia otra dirección. Hubo un silencio pesado por un momento.

-Noruega te quiere demasiado y siempre se preocupa por ti, él siempre pone primero tu vida que la de el.- Decía el Danés mientras Islandia solo lo escuchaba.

-Nor me pidió que te diera una oportunidad y tenía toda su confianza en ti por lo que acepte y ahora que estamos juntos ya veo porque tenía tanta fe en ti.- Al decir eso logro hacer que la mirada de Islandia le pusiera atención.

-No confías en mi aun?.-

-No, no es que no confié en ti es solo que, al igual que Nor me preocupo por ti, que te sucedan este tipo de cosas como golpes en rostro o algo peor al igual que me preocupa el, pero no tengo ninguna duda sobre ti.-

El rostro de Islandia se ilumino un poco y su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y se sentía feliz al escuchar esas palabras que siempre quiso escuchar de Dinamarca, por primera vez sintió que lo tomaba en cuenta y no se sentía tan ignorado como antes.

-Bien ya es de noche, hay que continuar para no preocupar tanto a Nor.-

El albino asintió y los dos juntos caminaron hacia su hogar donde esperaba Noruega, aunque Islandia no quería llegar nunca para seguir solo con Dinamarca.

Después de una larga caminata Is y Den llegaron a su hogar. –Hemos llegado a casa, fue un duro viaje para ti Ice, siento que la hayas pasado tan mal.- Decía Dinamarca mientras miraba el rostro vendado del menor y después mirando nervioso hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de noruega, sabiendo lo que le esperaba cuando se enterara sobre la herida de Islandia.

-Dinamarca.-

-Eh, sucede algo?.- El rubio volvió a dirigir su mirada al menor, que le había hablado repentinamente, mientras el albino evitaba hacer contacto visual, como si quisiera esconderse de el con la sola mirada.

-Dinamarca eres un idiota…-

El Danés quedo en silencio al escucharlo decir eso, pero no le dijo nada ya que eso era normal.

-Pero, realmente la pase muy bien hoy contigo.- Dijo el menor con un leve sonrojo y una expresión de molesto sin atreverse a mirar al mayor.

Dinamarca no pudo evitar volver a dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al escuchar al normalmente frio y reservado Islandia decir eso, y más de lo que parecía ser un cumplido, ya que siempre lo que hablaba Islandia cuando se dirigía a Dinamarca era algo como "Eres un imbécil" o "Mi pájaro tiene más cerebro que tu".

-Tienes razón Ice!- Dijo el mayor entusiasmado, poniendo su mano sobre el albino para que este lo mirara.

-Eh?-

-Te prometo que después saldremos tu yo más seguido.-

-No te animes tanto, es molesto.- Contesto el albino con la misma expresión roja notoria en su pálido rostro.

-Vamos, enserio saldremos tú y yo junto con Noruega siempre, sin que ninguno de nosotros sea excluido.-

"Para que no sea más yo el excluido?…" Pensó el Islandés al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y la palabra excluido.

-Y que dices?.- pregunto el Danés mirando atento al menor, el cual solo dio unos cuanto pasos adelante para darle la espalda al mayor.

-Lo prometes?-

-No te preocupes, te lo prometo.- Dijo el Danés un poco más serio.

-Entonces está bien.- Dijo el menor con una pequeña casi invisible sonrisa.

-Bien entonces me iré a revisar como esta Noru y cambiarme estas vendas.- Dijo el Danés para así terminar un largo día.

Noruega alrededor del día continuo con la fiebre alta, Islandia había conseguido una medicina que le había dado Finlandia mientras le había vendado la cara, la cual funciono bien y logro hacer que el Noruego durmiera tranquilamente pero por un largo tiempo.

Al día siguiente Islandia se encontraba cuidando a Noruega quien parecía estar muy adormecido a causa de la medicina, y Dinamarca se encontraba afuera. Islandia leía un libro hasta que su hermano interrumpió su lectura;

-Isu eres tú?-

-Noru-nii por fin has despertado, has dormido toda la mañana.-

-Lo sé, es difícil mantenerme despierto por momentos…- Decía el noruego quien tenía un aspecto confuso a causa de la medicina.

-Mejor sigue descansando con eso se te pasara la medicina, ya no te vez enfermo como ayer.- decía Islandia con un tono poco preocupado.

-Si…por cierto Din me conto sobre ayer.- Dijo el rubio tratando de ver a su hermano menor directamente.

-Ah, sí sucedió exactamente como dijiste.-

-Ya veo, pero Dinamarca se veía muy bien a pesar de que no logro nada, y también dijo que tú estuviste bien.-

Islandia al escucharlo vio con mucha más atención a su hermano.- Él dijo que estuviste bien y que tenías una buenas habilidades que él no conocía de ti…cero que te has ganado más su confianza.-

"Él dijo eso?" Pensó Islandia.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Isu, nunca dudare de ti…-

-No me alavés mucho, no hice nada especial además, todo fue gracias a ti Noru-nii…-

Noruega solo sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, a pesar de que su hermano se mostraba frio como siempre, él sabía que estaba feliz, no tenía que verlo, el simplemente lo sentía.

-Duerme un poco más en lo que preparo la comida, Din llegara un poco tarde y traerá una medicina menos fuerte para ti.- Al decir eso salió de la habitación.

Islandia fue a comer junto con su hermano en la habitación y luego de un rato dejo a Noruega solo para que continuara descansando ya que parecía seguir confuso por la medicina.

Islandia se encerró en su cuarto y se sentó en su cama mientras Puffin comía del pequeño plato de atún que le había dejado en el piso.

"Ahora ya no seré mas invisible para Dinamarca". Pensaba el albino mientras se tiraba sobre su cama de espalda con una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. "Me siento feliz pero porque? Desde cuando Dinamarca empezó a ser tan importante para mí?" Islandia cerró los ojos, mientras los recuerdos venían a su cabeza.

"Hubo una ocasión en la que Dinamarca me pareció que era muy fuerte, pero un día pude ver también que hasta el en ocasiones era débil. Cuando era más pequeño encontré a Dinamarca sentado en el piso y recargado contra la pared cerca de la entrada de la casa, pero no se encontraba nada bien, estaba lleno de sangre y herido parecía que estaba a punto de morir.

Cuando lo mire tenía miedo, sentía terror y no podía evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos, entonces él se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y me dijo que no llorara, porque las personas fuertes no lo hacían y me lo decía con una sonrisa a pesar de que estaba herido y sentía dolor. De alguna manera al verlo diciéndome eso mientras sonreía me tranquilizo hasta que mi hermano llego para curarlo.

Realmente él es muy fuerte para hacer ese tipo de cosas estando herido, desde entonces sentí admiración por él, al igual que mi admiraba a mi hermano. De cierta manera sentía aprecio por él, claro que nunca deje que nadie se enterara por lo que prefiero fingir desprecio hacia él.

Pero… con el tiempo se volvió algo muy diferente a lo que siento por mi hermano, ahora observaba todo lo que hacía y no podía evitar mirarlo cada vez que pasaba. Pero porque?...

Porque me fijaba tanto en el?...

Porque que quería hacer más fuerte para que me notara?

Porque me sentía molesto al verlo con mi hermano cuando a mí me ignoraba?

Son celos hacia mi hermano?

Islandia se abrió los ojos rápidamente.-Otra vez en que pienso.- pero Islandia sabía que era la verdad, Pero porque?

-Sera que yo…- El albino quedo en un silencio "Realmente es solo aprecio? "Pensó.

-No, no en que estoy pensando, yo y el, jamás podría.- Pero si era eso Islandia…-Estoy enamorado de Dinamarca?- Islandia se sorprendió al decirlo involuntariamente.-Si es eso debe ser eso...-

Se levantó de la cama pero se detuvo a pensar nuevamente. "Pero no puedo decirlo, nunca me eh atrevido ni siquiera decirle que lo admiro pero…

Esto es lo que siempre eh sentido y no puedo seguir ocultándolo!"

Islandia salió rápido de su habitación, quería decírselo a su hermano aunque le pareciera estúpido, porque necesitaba sacar ese sentimiento que ocultaba, y también quería hacérselo saber más que a nadie a Dinamarca.

"Si es eso, Dinamarca, yo lo….-

Los pensamientos de Islandia fueron repentinamente cortados al llegar la entrada de la habitación de Noruega al ver lo que parecía a su hermano y a Dinamarca terminando de besarse. El menor simplemente se quedó paralizado sin moverse, mientras los otros dos no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Dinamarca se encontraba agachado a la altura de Noruega quien estaba sentado sobre la cama, los dos se miraban fijamente.

-No me vuelvas a preocupar de esta manera, Nor.-

-Yo nunca te pedí que te preocuparas por mi.- Contestaba Noruega con la misma frialdad de siempre.

-Cómo quieres que no me preocupe!- El mayor se levantó y tomo los hombros del rubio quien no lo dejaba de ver a los ojos. –Es que todavía no lo entiendes, Noruega yo te amo.- El albino solo abrió más los ojos en seña de sorpresa al escucharlo.-

- Tu eres la persona más importante para mí…si algo te pasara yo no me lo perdonaría.-

-Idiota.- Decía noruega mientras sonreía y ponía su mano en el rostro del mayor.-Yo nunca me iré, siempre que estés tu yo continuare contigo.- Dinamarca solo devolvió la sonrisa y puso su mano sobre la del noruego.

-Te amo Noruega.- Dinamarca solo coloco sus manos sobre el delicado rostro del rubio y le planto un largo beso.

Islandia dio dos pasos hacia atrás y desgarrado, simplemente quedo sin palabras al ver el gran amor que se tenían los dos y peor aun cuando eran las personas a las que quería.

En ese momento Islandia sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió...


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Envidia oculta.**

-Porque?- Se volvía a preguntar Islandia, mientras tenía grabada en su mente aquella escena de Noruega besando a Dinamarca.

Estaba solo en su cuarto sentado en el piso y recargado contra la pared, con una mirada melancólica. Su frailecillo solo trataba de levantar su mano con su pico en muestra de querer afecto, pero Islandia no lo miraba y parecía no importarle, nada le importaba en ese momento, todo lo que quería se había ido.

"Ellos siempre están juntos nunca se separan, han vivido más tiempo juntos de lo que yo eh vivido con ellos, es por eso que se quieren demasiado mutuamente pero yo… yo no entro a esa confianza y afecto que se tiene."- Pensó recordando los momentos en que los veía juntos y felices sin que el estuviera ahí.

"Yo realmente lo odio". Islandia cerro el puño fuertemente mientras su frailecillo lo miraba con preocupación.

"Realmente lo odio… verlos siempre juntos, teniendo tanta confianza, sabiendo cosas uno del otro que yo no sé". Islandia relajo su puño y con la mirada hacia arriba le vino a la mente la imagen de Dinamarca.

"Porque él no me ama?...

Porque él solo piensa en Noru?

Porque él no se da cuenta de que yo realmente lo amo?"

Islandia se lo seguía preguntando a si mismo mientras un pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla.

"Yo solo quería que Dinamarca me notara, que viera que realmente me esfuerzo, solo quería que tuviera la misma confianza y afecto conmigo como la tiene con Noru… yo solo quería que me amara.

Pero yo no soy nada de eso, yo no soy esa persona a la que ama, esa persona es Noruega, el jamás me vera como lo hace con él, yo jamás seré tan importante para el como lo es Noru como quisiera ser el pero no, yo simplemente soy el hermano menor de Noruega."

El menor volvió a recordar lo que le había dicho antes Dinamarca. "Eres igual a él, se parecen mucho después de todo son hermanos.

Entonces si somos tan parecidos porque él no me quiere al igual que quiere a Noruega, que tiene el que no tenga yo?" Pensaba mientras tenía en su mente ahora la imagen de Noruega.

-Igual a Noru-nii, eh- Se dijo así mismo mientras tenía en su rostro una diminuta sonrisa.

"Realmente yo lo odio."

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche, Noruega no podía dormir por lo que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina a tomar agua. Al entrar a la cocina fue directamente hacia el refrigerador sin percatarse de la presencia de Islandia.

-Noru-

El rubio casi derramaba el agua que había sacado del refrigerador al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cocina. El menor se encontraba sentado bebiendo una taza de leche.

-ah, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- Dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-Poco antes de que entraras.-

-Realmente no te vi al entrar.-

-Te vez mejor.- Decía Islandia sin haber ninguna emoción en su rostro

-Sí, ya no me siento mal la medicina realmente funciono.-

-ya veo- Dijo con indiferencia el albino.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, había un ambiente realmente pesado esta vez fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio.

-Entonces que haces despierto a estas horas?-

-No podía dormir.-Contesto con la misma expresión de indiferencia en su rostro.

-Así que es eso eh, hoy no saliste en toda la tarde de tu habitación no pasaste a verme otra vez.- Decía el rubio mientras ponía de nuevo la botella de agua en el refrigerador.

-Lo siento no era mi intención dejarte solo.-

-No importa no pude estar solo hoy ese idiota no quiso dejar mi habitación en todo el día.-

-Sí que se preocupa por ti.-

-Tanto que es molesto no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme como un niño, en verdad que es molesto ese idiota.- Decía Noruega molesto, pero realmente él pensaba en aquellas palabras que le había dicho y el beso que le había dado.

"Realmente es un idiota pero jamás podría dejar de amarlo." Pensó Noruega.

Islandia fácilmente se percató de como el rubio se quedaba pensando, era más que obvio que pensaba en Dinamarca.

-En verdad que te ama Noru-nii.-

-Eh?- Los pensamientos del Noruego fueron interrumpidos por las palabras del albino y no tardó mucho en enterarse de la situación.

-Así que lo viste todo.- Dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

El albino solo se levantó de la silla y miro directamente a los ojos del rubio.-Y tu amas a Dinamarca verdad?-

El rubio solo dio un leve suspiro.-Supongo que no puedo mentirte.-Esa fue la afirmación que respondió la pregunta del albino.

-Así que los dos se aman mutuamente.- Contesto el albino que ahora tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

"Si es eso realmente yo me enamore de ese idiota, debo ser un tonto por eso pero… no me importa." Noruega no pudo evitar tener una diminuta sonrisa al pensarlo.

-Que detestable.- Dijo el albino con un tono de voz fría.

-Qué?- El Rubio no pudo esconder la sorpresa al escuchar hablar así a su hermano.

-Eh dicho que es detestable, realmente me enferma lo suyo.- Islandia comenzó a caminar directamente a Noruega.

-Isu? que es lo que te…- Las palabras de Noruega quedaron en suspenso al ver que Islandia saco una navaja de su bolsillo.

-Decías algo Noruega?-

-Noruega?- Replico nuevamente el rubio confundido de lo que pasaba.

Islandia repentinamente ataco a Noruega con la navaja haciéndole una herida profunda en el brazo. Noruega agarro su brazo herido dando varios pasos atrás hasta que llego contra la pared.

-Que es lo que te pasa?- Preguntaba el rubio alterado mientras continuaba agarrándose su brazo tratando de parar la sangre. Pero el menor lo ignoro y continúo caminando hacia Noruega.

-Yo realmente lo odio.- Decía el albino mientras continuaba caminado.

-Islandia?-

-Detesto la forma en la que los dos se aman.-

-Pero por qué?...-El rubio le pregunto pero en un momento el mismo se volvió a responder.-Sera por que tienes envidia de que te cambie por el?-

-Envidia de Dinamarca?- Islandia se detuvo al quedar cara a cara con Noruega.

-Si es eso no es así? Yo nunca te cambiare, es por eso que no debes de odiar a Dinamarca.-

Islandia quedo en silencio por un momento viendo a los ojos de su hermano y después dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú crees que yo tengo envidia de Dinamarca?- Islandia comenzó a reír, mientras Noruega solo lo miraba extrañado y confundido de su reacción.-Te equivocas hermano, yo no odio a Dinamarca a quien odio es a ti.-

-A…mí?- Noruega quedo anonadado al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano menor.

-Siempre tienes que ser mejor que yo… estoy cansado de siempre depender de ti y sentirme inferior.- Noruega no dejaba de mirar sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de odio de Islandia.

-Él siempre te da todo lo que quieres y yo nos soy tan importante para el cómo lo eres tu.- Continuaba Islandia hablando con una expresión dolorosa y rencorosa en su rostro.

"El?" Pensó Noruega. "Se refiere a Dinamarca?".

-Si no fuera por ti quizás me tomarían más en cuenta, quizá el me notaria, pero el solo te mira a ti y confía solamente en ti odio que tú seas todo para el.-

Islandia tenía acorralado contra la pared a Noruega, tomo por el cuello al rubio con su mano libre mientras que con la otra mano apuntaba la navaja. El Noruego agarraba del abrazo del albino con el que sostenía su cuello pero no hacia un esfuerzo para escaparse, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo al escuchar todo lo que decía.

-Es por eso que siento la necesidad de borrarte de la vista de Dinamarca, así el me mirara y siempre podre estar junto a él, después de todo soy parecido a ti no habrá mucha diferencia para el.-

La navaja fue clavada en el vientre del noruego quien solo miro hacia abajo a ver como sangraba y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Islandia. Dio pasos adelante agarrando su herida y a la vez sosteniéndose en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a lado, tirando todos lo sartenes que se encontraba en ella hasta llegar hacia Islandia quien lo miraba fríamente. Noruega se aferró al cuerpo de Islandia para mantenerse de pie y susurro al oído del albino.

-Is…Islandia…hermano.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Noruega antes de colapsar desangrado hacia al piso.

Islandia reflexiono aquellas últimas palabras que le dijo.-Hermano.- Se repitió a si mismo. De un momento exclamo dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. Lentamente miro hacia el piso y vio la sangre que derramaba su hermano y esa misma sangre que se encontraba en un su ropa y en sus manos dejando caer al piso la navaja.

-Isu eres tú?- Islandia rápidamente miro hacia atrás a Dinamarca que se encontraba entrando apenas a la cocina.

-Escuche ruidos en la cocina así que vine a ver si sucedía al…- Las palabras del Danés se detuvieron al ver a Noruega tirado en el piso sangrando. Rápidamente corrió hacia el haciendo a un lado a Islandia.

-Noruega que te sucedió?- Gritaba el mayor mientras agarraba entre sus brazos a Noruega. -Resiste Noruega por favor resiste tienes que vivir Noruega!-

El menor solo miraba impactado por lo que acababa de hacer, no podía creer que con sus propias manos había hecho tal cosa y más como hacia sufrir a las personas que más amaba.

Islandia miro sus manos llenas de sangre.-Yo que hecho?- Se preguntaba el albino mientras miraba nuevamente a Dinamarca tratando de ayudar a Noruega.

-Noruega…-


End file.
